Most of the encapsulated solid or powdered perfumery heretofore in use is a powdered solid perfume made from liquid perfume emulsified by gum arabic, dextrin and other several kinds of emulsifiers by spray drying, but the powdered solid perfumes increasingly in use are microencapsulated perfumes used in water solution or in solution of several organic solvents and emit fragrance by rubbing or pressurizing the powdered solid perfumes. However, there was no art heretofore using such perfumes for racket frames for tennis, badminton or squash.